Airazor TFP
Airazor is a Decepticon-aligned Mini-Con and partner to Fracture and Divebomb. History ''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' In Hunting Season, Airazor and Divebomb accompanied Fracture to Earth with the aim of collecting the bounty on Bumblebee, but immediately ran into Drift. The pair tangled with Drift's Mini-Cons, with Airazor finding himself roped by Jetstorm. After Bumblebee's team joined the fight, the three Decepticons retreated to their ship where they spied on the Autobots using micro-drones. They talked about terminating Drift and taking the bounty themselves, which made them all laugh evilly. After abducting several of the Autobots and a human, Fracture went to try and capture Bumblebee and the two Mini-Cons again tangled with Jetstorm and Slipstream. They managed to capture Fixit and Russell Clay, however Drift's Mini-Cons took control of Fracture's ship, and the three Decepticons were forced to retreat from the scrapyard. In Sideways, after Fracture had joined Steeljaw's team, Airazor and Divebomb took part in a battle against the Autobots, attacking Strongarm until she managed to get cuffs on them both. Fortunately for them, Steeljaw later freed everyone and they all retreated back to their hideout. In Lockout, Fracture deployed his Mini-Cons to monitor the Autobots command systems when Steeljaw's pack took over the scrapyard. They were attacked by Drift's Mini-Cons and fought them. When the Autobots took control again, Divebomb and Airazor escaped with Steeljaw to go back to Fracture as the Decepticons escaped the scrapyard to go back to their hideout. In Battlegrounds, Part 1, Fracture's Mini-Cons had set up a trap for Strongarm to fall for and get incapacitated. The Mini-Cons carried her back to the hideout where Steeljaw was impressed by his team. Fracture was tasked by Steeljaw to go to the scrapyard and free the other prisoners. When they tricked Russell into opening the gate with Divebomb disguised as a hologram of Hank, they used him as a way of getting inside until Fixit shot near them, allowing Russell to break free. As they made their way to get the humans and Fixit, they were attacked and incapacitated by an upgraded Optimus Prime, who came from the Realm of the Primes. In Battlegrounds, Part 2, they were placed in stasis pods with the rest of Steeljaw's gang, minus Steeljaw. Appearances Robots in Disguise *"Hunting Season" (Debut) *"Sideways" *"Lockout" *"Battlegrounds, Part 1" Gallery Transformers: Robots in Disguise shorts gallery Back and Forth title card.jpg Transformers Robots in Disguise gallery TnKF-odXikc.jpg Fracture, Airazor & Divebomb (Ep. 12).jpg Fracture's, Airazor's & Divebomb's Defeat.jpg Airazor's and Divebomb's Evil Grins.jpg Optimus Prime, Fracture, Airazor & Divebomb (Battlegrounds, (1)).png|Optimus Prime is put down Fracture, Airazor and Divebomb Fracture, Airazor and Divebomb in Their Own Ship.png Airazor and Divebomb (S01EP12).png Trivia *Airazor is like a dark version of Jetstorm. *His model was used for Torpor. *He is named after Airazor Prime. Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Steeljaw's Gang Category:Transformers Robots in Disguise 2015 Character Category:Mini-Cons Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Males Category:Transformers Robots in Disguise 2015 Decepticon Category:Cybertronian Category:Antagonists Category:Trapped Character Category:Alchemor Inmates Category:Torpedo Mini-Cons Category:Robots in Disguise Mini-Cons